<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not The First by Skyed0m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376669">Not The First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyed0m/pseuds/Skyed0m'>Skyed0m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Poems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Poetic, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyed0m/pseuds/Skyed0m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Poems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not The First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For not the first time, I have not the words</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To detail the breathtaking beauty of birds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or speak of how actors breathe life to the stage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How writers make letters dance on the page</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For not the first moment, I haven’t the time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To contemplate exactly how poets make rhyme</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or ponder the secrets that plants do hold</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How nature is full of secrets untold</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For not the first instance, I can’t explain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exactly how singers keep up a refrain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or paintings that make your heart bleed from their strife</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the artists with power to breathe stone to life</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For not the first second, I’ve tried to describe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How certain things eat you up inside</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nameless power that draws people close</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That even when it hurts draws you back for another dose </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For not the first instant, I’ve thought that I might</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try and bring all of these beautiful things to light</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were I not dead during the day </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And half so at night</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>